


soft kisses

by applekenma



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Baking, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Domestic Fluff, Everyone loves Kenma, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kenma is clingy af, Kenma loves his boyfriends so much, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Multi, Sick Kenma is adorable, Sick Kozume Kenma, You're welcome for soft Kenma, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Kenma's sick and his boyfriends take (try to) care of him
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846750
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	soft kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValeReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/gifts).



> Gosh, I'm not good with words at all but I gifted this to Vale because she is literally the best! She's a really supportive friend and she's always there when I need someone to talk to. She also loves BokuAkaKuroKen so that's another reason I gifted this to her. She always comments on my works and they always make my day, I really appreciate it, Vale! Sometimes when I feel really discouraged and I feel like my fics aren't good enough, I always look back at her comments and they always make me smile like an idiot and they make me have more confidence in myself (Haha, comments are one of the reasons I write (and it's kind of a hobby too)!). It's not just her comments, it's everyone's. :') Thank you for being a great friend and I'm really glad to have you as a moot! ❤️❤️ Also, go check out her works, she is a really good writer! 🙈✨ (I couldn't get _too _sappy on the authors' notes lol)__

Kenma’s boyfriends looked at with concern as another violent cough ripped through his throat. This has been going on for a few days now and his boyfriends are worried about his health but Kenma kept telling them that he was completely fine.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Bokuto asked in a worried tone.

Kenma sighed exasperatedly, " _Yes_ , I’m fine, Koutarou. It’s probably just a normal cough.” He readjusted his position on the sofa so his head was laid on Kuroo’s lap.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kenma, arms crossed, “Kitten, that’s not a normal cough. You sound like a dying cat!”

“Well, that’s because he is a cat!” Bokuto chimed in which earned him a slap on the arm from a glaring Kenma.

“Kenma, I really think you should get some rest. You’re burning red,” Akaashi reached out and put the back of his hand to Kenma’s forehead. 

Kenma pouted and lifted his head off of Kuroo’s lap, “I told you, I’m n-” Before he got to finish his sentence, another cough ripped through Kenma’s throat and he groaned softly.

All of his boyfriends looked at him pointedly and Kenma rolled his eyes, “Okay, I’m sick. Happy now?”

“Yes,” His boyfriends said in unison.

“You need to get some rest ASAP!” Kuroo demanded and he scooped Kenma into his arms to take him upstairs into their shared room.

“Kuro, let me go!” Kenma squirmed in his arms but realized that was a bad idea when he felt a wave a pain wash through his head.

Bokuto peeked behind from Kuroo to look at Kenma with a concerned look, “Kenma, you good?”

“No,” Kenma admitted in a deadpan tone. They all went upstairs into the room while Akaashi went into the kitchen to get medicine for Kenma’s cold. Kuroo laid Kenma on the bed and tucked him in.

“You can’t get out of bed or use these,” Kuroo retrieved Kenma’s box of electronics from the closet and smirked knowing that Kenma would get mad at him (He may or may not think Kenma’s angry pouts are adorable.).

“Kuro, that’s not fair,” Kenma tried to get up and take the box from Kuroo’s grasp but immediately fell back on the bed from all the pain that was going through his head.

“I knew it wasn’t a regular cold,” Akaashi shook his head as he came into the room with the medicine and a glass of water. “Take these. It’ll help you sleep and get better.” Akaashi handed the medicine and water to Kenma.

Kenma mumbled a thank you and took the medicine. "Ew."

When no one made the motion to talk or move, Kenma shifted to his side and shyly looked up at his boyfriends. “So...are you gonna come in or...?” He looked up at his boyfriends expectantly, gingerly lifting up the blankets.

 _Adorable._ The boy’s hearts melted at the sight of Kenma being shy just because he wanted

“Of course, Kitten,” Kuroo smiled as he climbed into the bed, the other two following in pursuit. 

“Mmm...you’re warm.” Kenma sighed in contentment as Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist.

Bokuto laughed brightly, “You’re so cute when you’re half as sleep like this!”  
Kenma blushed slightly and hid his smile in Bokuto’s chest, who was on the other side of him.

“You guys are so cute,” Akaashi sighed lovingly from the other side of Bokuto.

“Okay, let’s let Kenma get some rest so he can get better,” Kuroo pressed soft kisses on Kenma’s neck.

“Kuro, stop,” Kenma tried to suppress a giggle as Kuroo pressed multiple kisses on his neck. Kuroo smirked teasingly and continued pressing those soft kisses just to hear Kenma’s angelic laugh.

“I said _stop_!” Kenma started laughing as Kuroo tries to kiss every slither of flesh possible. All his boyfriends smiled fondly at the sound of Kenma’s laugh and they all joined in, laughing hysterically like idiots. They continued like this for the next three hours, having dumb conversations with all their limbs tangled together, telling embarrassing stories of each other, stealing a few sweet kisses here and there, and just staring at each other with loving eyes until Kenma fell asleep.

“Aww, he looks just like a kitten!” Bokuto whispered as he swept Kenma’s long hair away from his eyes.

“He just wouldn’t admit he was sick,” Akaashi smiled at the sight of the sleeping Kenma.

“He will be the death of me one day,” Kuroo groaned.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Kuroo’s head, “Why don’t we all try to make an apple pie for Kenma?”  
Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows with a frown, “Didn’t you and Koutarou almost burn the house down when you tried to make cookies that one time?”

“Well, that was just _one time,_ mistakes happen!” Kuroo countered.

“Whatever you say,” Akaashi chuckled.

“That sounds like a great idea! But… I don’t have an idea on how to make an apple pie.” Bokuto mumbled.

“That’s what phones are for!” Kuroo waved his phone in his hand. Everyone agreed that they would make an apple pie for Kenma and surprise him when he got up.

* * *

“Koutarou, what the hell happened?” Akaashi rarely cursed but when he saw the catastrophe that had happened in the five minutes he was gone, he couldn’t hold back.

“The instructions said to put the mixer on high and I did!” Bokuto looked at Akaashi apologetically, his body covered with flour.

“This idiot put it at the highest speed and now the kitchen looks like a mess!” Kuroo jabbed a thumb accusingly at Bokuto who squawked in protest.

“Hey!! You literally told me to put it at the highest so it’s technically your fault!” Bokuto glared at his boyfriend.

“You guys better stop before you wake Kenma up.” Akaashi sighed exasperatedly, “You guys are hopeless,” he added.

Kuroo and Bokuto grumbled but helped Akaashi clean up the mess in the kitchen before they got back to work with the apple pie.

“Kou, stop eating all the filling!” Kuroo exclaimed as he caught Bokuto trying to snatch a spoon of filling.

“But it’s so good!” Bokuto bemoaned, “Here, try it!” Bokuto scooped some apple pie filling and shoved it in Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly in pure bliss. It was _delicious_ (Thanks to Keiji, of course).

Kuroo was about to take more when Akaashi caught his wrist to prevent him from taking any, “If you eat all the filling, Kenma’s not going to have an apple pie, so stop it you two.” Akaashi scolded.

“What? That’s not fair! You got to have some but not me? I’m hurt, Keiji!” Kuroo pouted like a five-year-old.

“You guys are so useless. Let me just do the rest.” Akaashi shooed them away so he could actually finish making the apple pie with any disturbances.

* * *

Kenma groggily rubbed his eyes as he slowly came out of unconsciousness and stretched. He could hear some crashing and yelling downstairs and he groaned softly, burning himself deep in the blankets.

 _Probably Kuro and Koutarou,_ he thought as he reached towards the side drawer to collect his phone that Kuroo took away. A few minutes later, he heard some stomping and bumping and Bokuto and Kuroo shoved in the bedroom door, Akaashi walking behind him with a frazzled look on his face.

“Kenma, look!” Bokuto snatched the apple pie from Akaashi’s hand and shoved it in Kenma’s arms, “We made this for you!” He smiled cutely.

“Actually, I made most of it because they were being idiotic.” Akaashi looked at the two accused boys.

“Really?” Kenma chuckled at the poorly drawn cats and owls adorned on the pie. 

“This means a lot. Thank you.” Kenma smiled softly at them. The three boys blush and spluttered. That smile was too pretty to be real.

“Y-You’re welcome, Kitten! Anyways, try it!” Kuroo coughed awkwardly and handed Kenma a fork so he could eat the pie.

Kenma took one bite of that apple pie and immediately grimaced, “Why is it so damn salty?” Kenma almost gagged as he ate a mouthful of salt.

“Guys,” Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto and Kuroo with narrowed eyes, “Did you put salt instead of sugar?”

“No,” They both said in unison but the way the drew out the word made it sound more like a question. Kenma shook his head with a sigh and put the apple pie down on his lap.

“We’re idiots,” Kuroo admitted with a small smile on his face. 

“You guys are.” Kenma agreed. “But you’re my idiots, I guess.”

The way Kuroo and Bokuto stared at him was like they had just fallen in love all over again. Kenma turned away, covering his flustered face. “S-stop looking at me like that…”

“Kenma!” The two boys flew over to Kenma and attacked him with snuggles. Kenma thankfully grabbed the apple pie before it could ruin their clothes and looked at Akaashi for help. Akaashi just shrugged and joined in on the cuddle fest.

“You’re hopeless,” Kenma murmured and looked at Akaashi in betrayal.

“So I can’t cuddle with you either?” Akaashi tried to imitate Kuroo and Bokuto’s pout but it just looked stupid.

“Shut up,” Kenma playfully pushed Akaashi’s face and Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, his head in his lap.

“I’m still sad about the apple pie though. I wanted it to be something special!” Bokuto frowned slightly from his spot next to Kenma.

Kenma sighed and shook his head, “You know, nothing in this world is more special than you guys. I don’t care if this pie turned out like shit, you guys are all I need.” Kenma blushed profusely at his statement, hiding his face behind his curtain of hair.

The three boys froze and looked up at Kenma with watery eyes. Kenma has never said anything this affection before and it took them by surprise.

“Kenma,” Bokuto actually had started crying, “That’s so sweet!” he sniffed.

“We love you so much, Kitten!” Kuroo pressed a tender kiss on Kenma’s cheek.

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Kenma pushed Kuroo away as he was started to get embarrassed by all the attention his boyfriends were giving him.

“But we love you, Kenma.” Akaashi smiled up at him sweetly.

“You guys don’t even know if I’m still sick or not,” Kenma reminded his boyfriends.

“Well, are you?” Kuroo asked already knowing the answer.

“No,” Kenma smiled in amusement. 

“Then we can cuddle you all we want!” Bokuto beamed. Kenma shook his and sighed contentedly, letting himself get smothered in cuddles and kisses by his boyfriends.

As hard as he tried, mere words really weren’t enough to express how he felt about them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love BokuAkaKuroKen so much and I hoped you all enjoyed this!  
> You can also find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/applekenma)


End file.
